Evasion
Note: this data is extremely old and is probably inaccurate. I really need up-to-date data on the effects of these perks. For the moment I will not rewrite any of them, so the Effects text you see here is more or less copied directly from the Reddit source. Evasion Perks Agility * After some training you are now much more confident in your evasive movements. Your light armor and clothes will now hinder your movements less and you take less damage from falling. * Effects: for every piece of armor you are wearing that is not tagged as Heavy Armor, fall damage is reduced by 15% and movement speed is increased by 3.75%. Maximum benefits are 60% reduced fall damage, and 15% increased movement speed. Dodge '(20 Evasion required) * ''Your trained reflexes allow you to dodge incoming blows when wearing no heavy armor. By sprinting a step or two away, you can attempt to dodge hostile attacks. * Effects: holding shift while simultaneously pressing back, strafe left, or strafe right will cause your character to dodge into that direction, and a stamina penalty of 15 will be incurred. This ability does not function while wearing any Heavy Armor. 'Finesse '(25 Evasion required) * You inflict increased damage with all your power attacks, for you're able to hit more precisely. * Effects: for every piece of Heavy Armor you are not wearing, you deal 3% more damage with your power attacks, resulting in a total of about 12% more damage. '''Windrunner Branch Dexterity '(50 Evasion required) * ''You are able to balance your weapon better. Thus, you can decrease the effort to execute power attacks. * Effects: for every piece of Heavy Armor you are not wearing, power attack stamina costs are reduced by 6%, resulting in a total of about 24% cost reduction. 'Agile Spellcasting '(50 Evasion required) * You learned how to avoid the limitations light armors bestow upon somatic spell components. Thus, you can cast spells in them unhindered. * Effects: removes a Requiem mechanic where wearing a piece of light armor adds an 8% spell costing penalty, this stacks for up to 4 pieces, bringing the penalty to around 32%. * Note: spellcasting is still penalized by the Mass Effect system, so bear that in mind. '''Windrunner (75 Evasion required) * Your light armor and clothes have become your second skin. You can even run in them without becoming exhausted, and recover faster from exhaustion. Furthermore, your light armor hinders you even less than before. * Effects: removes a 1/2 Stamina per second penalty while running (running is how you normally move) and adds a 50 Stamina per second regeneration while standing still. Combat Reflexes Branch Vexing Flanker '(50 Evasion required) * ''You deal more damage with melee weapons while you are running, for you have learned to flank your enemies with ease. Furthermore, your reflexes will never betray you when an enemy attempts to land a lethal strike. * Effects: for every piece of Heavy Armor you are not wearing, you will deal 4% more damage while running and attacking a target, resulting in about 16% more damage. Cannot be targeted by killmoves. (?) '''Combat Reflexes (75 Evasion required) * You've gained the ability to act faster in combat, though doing so will quickly exhaust you. * Effects: adds an unlimited use power that slows time by 50% and drains 10 stamina per second for 10 seconds, ability does not slow time if you are wearing any Heavy Armor... oddly, it will still drain your stamina. Requires you to have 100 stamina to activate, but will not drain 100 stamina for activating. Mastery Meteoric Reflexes (100 Evasion required) * Your reflexes are lightning fast and grant you a chance to decrease the damage of incoming melee attacks while not wearing any Heavy Armor. * Effects: while not wearing any Heavy Armor, 50% of the time you will take 95% less damage from all non-magical sources.